


Toccata e fuga

by nemi23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fear, Flirting, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: La squadra di pallavolo della Seijoh è alle terme, a godersi una serata all’insegna del buon cibo e un bel bagno caldo che concili il sonno.Tra Matsukawa e Hanamaki che lo sbeffeggiano e Oikawa che sembra essersi riempito il bicchiere di qualcosa che non è acqua, Iwaizumi non si illude neanche un attimo di trascorrere quella piccola vacanza in tranquillità. Non gli dispiace del tutto, in realtà: ha dei pensieri scomodi che vuole tenere lontani. E’ pronto a una serata impegnativa, insomma, solo non sa ancora quanto.§Lo hanno messo in trappola, sedendoglisi uno da una parte e uno dall’altra, e hanno preso a parlargli con apparente nonchalance, partendo vaghi per arrivare al nocciolo della questione: cosa diamine sta succedendo tra lui e il loro capitano?[...]«Hai idea di quante ragazze ti invidierebbero?»La bolla di serietà è scoppiata e il tono di Oikawa è tornato gioviale.«Francamente, Iwa-chan, non posso credere che tu stia sprecando un’occasione simile.» continua a parlare, camminando sul bordo della vasca e immergendo appena il piede. Ha di nuovo il solito sorriso scanzonato in faccia. «Non ci credo che non hai mai fatto un pensierino sul mio bel culetto.»





	Toccata e fuga

**Author's Note:**

> Come angst e humor convivino in questa storia ancora non me lo spiego. E magari il finale non sarà come ve lo avete immaginato, ma nella realtà la sicurezza in sé stessi è molto più rara che nelle fantasie. Si ha paura di sbagliare, ci si sente incerti, si esita, ma non per questo si desidera meno qualcosa.  
Buona lettura!

La tavolata è in pieno fermento, entusiasta della lontananza dalla routine scolastica e fomentata dall’ottimo cibo che continua ad arrivare. Il chiacchiericcio raggiunge le orecchie di Hajime con piacere, cercare di decifrare i discorsi dei suoi altri compagni è l’unico modo che ha per fuggire da Issei e Takahiro.

Lo hanno messo in trappola, sedendoglisi uno da una parte e uno dall’altra, e hanno preso a parlargli con apparente nonchalance, partendo vaghi per arrivare al nocciolo della questione: cosa diamine sta succedendo tra lui e il loro capitano?

Hajime si riempie la bocca di harumaki per non rispondere, guarda la tavola o il soffitto perché guardare avanti vuol dire trovarsi di fronte Tooru, Tooru che ha gli occhi imploranti, Tooru che quella sera è troppo allegro perfino per i suoi standard, Tooru che non riesce più a nascondersi come prima.

Un tonfo improvviso fa girare più di una testa, compresa la sua e quelle dei suoi due inquisitori. Oikawa ha sbattuto una mano sul ripiano e ora si appoggia ad essa con il mento, la testa inclinata da una parte e lo sguardo su di lui, l’espressione vaga e ebete.

«Tutto bene, capitano?» gli chiede Hanamaki.

«Che stai facendo?» Iwaizumi è molto più duro. Ha adocchiato le lattine vicino il piatto, certamente non portate dal cameriere, ed è una cosa che non può semplicemente far finta di non vedere.

«Iwa-chan!» singhiozza quello. «Sono buoni gli involtini? Fammeli assaggiare, dai, dammene uno!»

Dopo un secco rifiuto e dieci minuti di lamentele la cena riprende e prosegue con lo stesso schema, sguardi sfuggenti, domande impiccione e figure imbarazzanti.

Tooru incarna perfettamente il concetto di “essere brillo”. Quando decidono di alzarsi da tavola, per il troppo entusiasmo che ci mette quasi non si capovolge con tutta la sedia.

Hajime sorprende tutti quando rimane in silenzio, senza una sola parola di rimprovero per l’altro, e si limita ad afferrarlo per un braccio per guidarlo fuori dalla stanza. Sente gli occhi di Takahiro e Issei puntati sulla schiena ma li ignora, come ha fatto per tutto il pasto e come continua a fare anche con Oikawa, diventato affettuoso tutto d’un tratto, che gli si stringe su un fianco e prende a strusciargli la testa addosso come un cucciolo in cerca di attenzioni.

Quelli del terzo anno hanno una camera tutta per loro e la fortuna di avere il W.C. a pochi passi di distanza.

Una volta entrati, porta il suo molesto amico dove ha lasciato la valigia e gliela indica veementemente. «Prendi l’asciugamano, spazzolino e dentifricio.»

Una volta munito dell’occorrente, lo indirizza verso i servizi, dicendosi che può lasciarlo senza sorveglianza per il tempo che impiega a tornare indietro e recuperare anche lui la sua roba. Ovviamente si sbaglia, perché quando ripercorre il corridoio trova ai lavandini Sawauchi e Shido e nessun altro.

Sibila un’imprecazione mentre ritorna sui suoi passi, per trovarlo nella camera di quelli del primo e secondo anno mentre da loro la buonanotte come una brava mamma e sventola il suo asciugamano con i gatti a mo’ di fazzoletto.

«Piantala, idiota.»

L’elenco delle stranezze non finisce lì, anzi raggiunge il suo culmine quando, cinque minuti dopo, tornati in camera dopo un’impegnativa lavata di denti, Tooru si spoglia nel bel mezzo della stanza, esibendo il corpo nudo in pose ridicole ed esprimendosi con un «Ho voglia di un bel bagno.» prima di aprire la porta e uscire.

Il resto dei giocatori impiegano un paio di secondi di troppo per processare la scena, poi si gettano verso l’uscita per rincorrerlo.

«Iwa-chan,» lo chiama il nudista, quando viene riacciuffato. «Vieni a fare il bagno con me?»

Gli avvolge la vita con le braccia, senza farsi problemi a stringerglisi contro, ripetendogli la richiesta in un sussurro all’orecchio, molto più intimo e seducente.

Iwaizumi combatte contro la voglia di appiccicarlo al muro con una manata -_ sbatterlo al muro per fare cosa?_ sussurra una vocina dentro di sé - e se lo stacca di dosso il più velocemente possibile.

Di nuovo in stanza, viene deciso per maggioranza che Tooru farà il suo bagno del dopocena, di fatto perché non ha smesso più di lagnarsi da quando è stato costretto ad indossare uno yukata e sono tutti stanchi di sentirlo, e che a controllare che non si ridicolizzi più del previsto ci sarà Hajime, apparentemente perché la cosa rientra nelle responsabilità del vice capitano.

Lui si è opposto, ovviamente. Poi Matsukawa e Hanamaki gli hanno lanciato un’occhiata sospettosa e allora si è zittito. Oikawa ha espresso fin da subito la sua approvazione con euforia e alla fine lo ha trascinato fuori.

Eccolo, il secondo errore di Hajime nel gestire quella mina vagante: si è fidato del senso di orientamento di un ubriaco. Ingannato dalla sua sicurezza e dalla voglia di un bagno che ha ripetuto ogni mezzo minuto, si è lasciato guidare fino a un’ala dell’onsen dedicata alle piccole vasche private e poi all’interno di una di queste.

Eccitato dall’idea di spogliarsi di nuovo e di gettarsi in acqua, Tooru si è lavato grossolanamente per poi fiondarsi all’aperto, verso la piscina. Un urlo spaventato fa correre anche Iwaizumi verso l’esterno, trovando la vasca già occupata da tre donne che cercano di coprirsi con le mani e li guardano sconvolte.

Anche lui esterrefatto, come prima reazione gli viene da portare una mano a nascondersi i gioielli tra le gambe, al contrario dell’altro ragazzo il cui unico cambiamento sembra avvenuto in faccia, ora mossa in un’espressione delusa. Gli afferra la nuca, costringendolo a piegarsi con lui in un profondo inchino di scuse.

«Perdonateci, abbiamo sbagliato!» sfiata imbarazzatissimo, defilandosi subito dopo con appresso l’amico.

Non riesce a trattenere una sonora imprecazione e Oikawa lo segue a ruota, cosa che lo fa imprecare ancora di più: è colpa sua se sono finiti in quella situazione, non ha alcun diritto di lamentarsi.

Questa volta si assicura di controllare tre volte l’ingresso, per appurare di essere soli, prima di azzardarsi ad entrare nel cortile.

La tranquillità dell’ambiente lava via rapidamente la rabbia. L’aria è satura di calore e del frinire delle cicale nascoste nella vegetazione, a un’estremità della vasca. Questa è piccola ma invitante, con l’acqua che riflette le luci dell’edificio e da cui salgono volute leggere.

Il vapore ha un effetto disturbante intorno a Tooru, di nuovo gloriosamente nudo e disinibito. Lo circonda rendendo i contorni di tutto il resto indefiniti, mentre sulla pelle si deposita in chiare goccioline che scivolano seguendo le curve del corpo come un pennello. Hajime non può fare a meno di ammirarlo e sa che l’altro è consapevole dei suoi occhi ingordi.

«Iwa-chan.» lo chiama, seducente, e c’è quella maledetta sfumatura nella voce, quella sfumatura implorante che prega attenzioni speciali, che chiede di non essere ignorata. Il ragazzo si accarezza da solo con movimenti delicati, accentua quelle scie bagnate e crea nuove strade.

«Perché hai bevuto questa sera?» Iwaizumi si impone autocontrollo e attacca per difendersi.

«Siamo in vacanza, no? Volevo solo divertirmi un po’, che c’è di male?» Anche l’altro sembra essersi ritratto dietro le sue barricate. Le mani che vagavano tanto spensieratamente ora si sono incrociate sul petto, in un abbraccio solitario che tiene insieme i pezzi.

«Non avresti dovuto ubriacarti, sei un irresponsabile.»

«Volevo solo non pensare per un po’, che c’è di male?» ripete e questa volta il suo tono è più affilato. Sembra d’un tratto molto meno brillo di quanto dovrebbe. «E’ davvero difficile starti vicino.»

Restano a fissarsi per un po’ in silenzio. Hajime legge nei suoi occhi tutta la disperazione e la speranza che si alternano in un gioco crudele e ha paura di quello che l'altro possa scorgere nei propri. Con un po’ di fortuna, una fortezza di invalicabile impassibilità e non l’insicurezza e la codardia che vi si nascondono dietro.

«Hai idea di quante ragazze ti invidierebbero?»

La bolla di serietà è scoppiata e il tono di Oikawa è tornato gioviale.

«Francamente, Iwa-chan, non posso credere che tu stia sprecando un’occasione simile.» continua a parlare, camminando sul bordo della vasca e immergendo appena il piede. Ha di nuovo il solito sorriso scanzonato in faccia. «Non ci credo che non hai mai fatto un pensierino sul mio bel culetto.»

L’ace sospira, stanco. «Falla finita.»

«Perché io ci ho pensato, al tuo, e anche tanto. Ho davvero sognato di stringere tra le mani il culo di Iwa-chan, e morderlo, e leccarlo, e-»

«Smettila!»

«Vorrei che tu mi toccassi.» gli confessa. Volubile ad un livello mai raggiunto prima, sembra di nuovo affranto. «Io... lo voglio _così tanto_ ed è davvero straziante. Quindi smettila tu, smettila di-»

Qualsiasi fossero le parole intenzionate ad uscire dalla sua bocca, vengono inghiottite dall’acqua insieme al suo proprietario.

Iwaizumi guarda allucinato il punto dove stava in piedi il setter, prima di perdere l'equilibrio e cadere nella piscina. Alza gli occhi al cielo e si appresta a recuperarlo, temendo davvero che possa affogare.

Dopo il tuffo fuori programma Tooru sembra essersi calmato. “Assonnato” sarebbe il termine più adatto, perché dopo aver tossito e sputacchiato acqua tutt'intorno, invece di riprendere a parlare si è accasciato sulla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi e reprimendo un grande sbadiglio.

_Meglio così_ decreta Hajime, per nulla voglioso di ricominciare da dove si sono interrotti. Preferisce di gran lunga una bella dormita.

Tornati in camera, vengono accolti da Hanamaki, l’unico apparentemente ancora sveglio.

Oikawa si piega sul suo futon e così Hajime lo lascia, pensando voglia stendersi subito. Si avvicina a Takahiro con l’intento di chiedere se ci sono state novità durante la loro assenza, ma la sua faccia allarmata lo blocca.

«Non qui! In bagno, vai in bagno!» lo sente gridare e con un orribile presentimento si volta di scatto, giusto in tempo per vedere Tooru vomitare sul proprio cuscino.

_Porca puttana!_ impreca tra sé e non è sicuro di essersi limitato a pensarlo. Accorre a sostenere il capitano, mentre sente tutt’intorno i rumori della camera che si sveglia. Luci e lamentele si accendono improvvisamente, mentre sotto le sue mani la schiena dell'altro si curva per lo sforzo e la fronte si bagna di sudore freddo.

Oikawa tossisce e cerca di riprendere fiato. «Mi... disp-dispiace...»

«Calmo, va tutto bene.» cerca di tenerlo buono, per poi rivolgersi agli altri. «Aprite la porta finestra, fate circolare l'aria. Matsu, Maki, o lo accompagnate voi a sciacquarsi la bocca o vi occupate del futon.»

Si sente stringere forte il polso, una presa che dice chiaramente “Non mi lasciare”, che lo costringe a rivedere le ultime istruzioni. «Andate a chiamare qualcuno del personale.»

Iwaizumi lo accompagna ai servizi, lo aiuta a ripulirsi e a darsi una rinfrescata. Nel tragitto del ritorno incrociano i due compagni di squadra, che li informano che il futon è irrecuperabile per la serata ma probabilmente ancora salvabile per il futuro, che con un po’ di fortuna non tratterranno a tutti la caparra, che l’inserviente è andato a prenderne un altro ma che li prega di avere pazienza, poiché quella notte c’è il pienone di clienti e impiegherà un po' a trovarlo.

La stanza, grazie al cielo, non ha trattenuto il pessimo odore.

In mancanza di alternative migliori, fa sistemare Tooru nel suo futon, dopo essersi assicurato che abbia compreso la semplice sequenza “nausea, corri, bagno”. Con la sonnolenza che torna ad impadronirsi della stanza, lui è l’unico che rimane alzato per attendere l’inserviente, ma cede alla proposta del setter di rifugiarsi al caldo sotto le coperte con lui.

«Dormi con me, Iwa-chan?»

«Tu cerca di dormire.» grugnisce, rimboccandogli le coperte suo malgrado.

Oikawa sta cercando di accoccolarsi sul suo petto e di incrociare le gambe con le sue. Tira su col naso, cosa che gli fa sospettare la sua sbronza stia prendendo una piega malinconica.

«Non ti allontanare da me. Non mi lasciare.» sussurra e Hajime sa bene cosa intende.

«E’ proprio perché non voglio lasciarti, è per questo che non voglio rischiare.» che è un modo carino per evitare di dire che ha paura.

Hajime ha paura. Sa benissimo che il rapporto che ha con Oikawa non può essere riassunto in una semplice parola, “amicizia” è una definizione che sta stretta al loro legame.

Sa che Tooru è innamorato. Dio, è così palese, glie lo grida contro ogni volta che lo cerca con lo sguardo, bisognoso di essere rassicurato dal punto fisso della sua vita. Quando gli si addormenta sopra perdendosi il finale del film, quando si fa dare ripetizioni dalle sue ammiratrici in matematica solo per aiutare lui, quando gli ruba i pezzi di kabocha dal pacchetto del pranzo perché sa che non gli piacciono, dice “ti amo” e “ti prego non notarlo, o magari sì, magari è ora di darci una svegliata”.

Non capisce come possa esternarlo così spensieratamente e gli fa rabbia, perché lui è terrorizzato di fare quel passo, perché se quell’amicizia è solida, confortante e dai confini ben definiti, spingersi più in là è un salto nel vuoto. _E non c’è il paracadute, o un ascensore che ci riporti indietro se va a finire male_.

«Iwa-chan.» lo richiama il compagno. E’ sicuro che lo faccia apposta a guardarlo così, con gli occhi lucidi e l’espressione di un cane fedele che guarda il padrone uscire dalla porta fiducioso del suo ritorno.

_Solo perché non voglio vederlo triste non significa che lo amo anch’io_, si dice e allunga il collo per baciarlo. Solo per qualche secondo, giusto per assaporare come sarebbe la realtà senza dubbi e preoccupazioni, nella sicurezza della camera buia e addormentata.

Sono incredibilmente morbide, quelle labbra, e un po' impastate. Diventano avide rapidamente. Quando Iwaizumi si tira indietro, lo rincorrono per averne ancora.

«Domani l’avrai dimenticato.» sussurra Hajime e stringe il ragazzo a sé per chiedergli scusa, perché ancora non ce la fa, ancora non se la sente.

Tooru non gli risponde e chiude gli occhi, nel giro di pochi secondi cede al sonno.

Lo lascerà dormire lì quella notte, al diavolo il nuovo futon. Domani, in un modo o nell'altro, sarà come non sia successo niente.

_FINE_

**Author's Note:**

> Gli harumaki sono gli involtini primavera giapponesi.  
Lo yukata è un indumento prevalentemente estivo che si porta negli alberghi tradizionali o alle terme.  
L’onsen sono le terme giapponesi, dove è buona educazione lavarsi bene in un bagno apposito prima di entrare nelle vasche comuni.  
La kabocha è un tipo di zucca, farinosa e dolciastra, molto diffusa in Giappone.  
Spero la storia vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
